Electrical terminals, often called binding posts, are known for connection of an electrical wire to the terminal. The wire must be stripped of its insulation to provide a length of uninsulated bare wire which is wrapped or otherwise connected to the terminal post. The terminal post can be of the screw type in which the wire is wrapped around the screw and the screw tightened to complete the connection. Alternatively, the terminal post can have an opening or channel for acceptance of the stripped wire end and spring biased means which clamp the wire end to complete the connection. A variety of such terminal posts have been employed over the years, but all require the stripping of wire ends for attachment to the posts. A self-stripping terminal strip is sold by the 3M Company as the SS-25 Self Strip Termination Block, in which an unstripped wire is inserted into an opening in a post, and a cap on the post is rotated with a screwdriver to cause stripping of the inserted wire and completion of electrical connection. The isertion of wires in center rows of an array of such terminals is often difficult by reason of the limited access to the insertion openings. In addition, a screwdriver or other similar tool is needed to twist the cap of such terminals.